Fallout 3: The last thing to fight for
by SweetBrownie
Summary: Back-story: After his father disappears one night without a word Robert is forced out of Vault 101. He asks himself why his father would do such a thing and decides to follow his tracks. But while he discovers that everything he believed in was lies he gets angered and bitter. When he hears what Three Dog, the local radio-DJ, had to say he gets enough. (Rating: Pegi-16)
1. Chapter 1: Life goes on

Above him the sun burns against Robert´s skin. The wasteland stretch before him and at his back lays the city of Megaton. He sits up at the lookout spot above the gate and guards the door from any dangers. Stockholm, the man usually sitting on this spot, have the guard-duty on only three day a week and Robert had the rest of the days. A third dude takes over on the night, so the citizens of Megaton can feel safe around-the-clock knowing that the only entrance is always guarded.

This job gives Robert a lot time to think about things, because there was not often someone comes and wants to break into the city. And indeed, he thinks a lot. Mostly on his way of life; how much it has changed since the days in the vault. It has gone four years since his escape, four long years struggling to make a life in this hard godforsaken world. The first weeks he searched for his father, James, who had just walked out on him and the whole vault. The old man hasn't said why, and as a goodbye he leaves a recording. Robert looks down on his pip-boy. He has tried to take it off, but to no vain. It is a constant reminder of another life. He switches on the message, shift hand on the hunting rifle and he listens on the voice in silence, like he has done every time he feels down.

"_James: Hold on, Jonas, I need to record this first. *sighs*I… I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you´ll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong, and there is really no telling how the overseer would react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously you already know that I'm gone. It is something I needed to do. You're an adult now, you´re ready to be on your own. Maybe, someday, things will change and we will see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect but at least you´ll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going._

_Jonas: Don't mean to rush you, doc, but I feel better if we get this over with._

_James: Okay, go ahead. Goodbye… I love you."_

The sound of his father´s voice first calmed him down. This is the man that have taken care of him as long as he can remember; comforted him, scolded him and fed him. Then the rage came; the memories of leaving his home under threat, the absent of his father and the lies. The lies about them both being born in the vault and not mentioning the work James has on the "outside".

He has followed the tracks of James, and every discovery made Robert angrier and angrier. And after hearing what Three Dog, a radio-DJ, had to tell about James he had enough. If his father wanted it this way, so be it. So Robert had turned around and walked straight back to Megaton and enlisted as a citizen there. And since then he lived in the town, guarding the gate and hunting the local wildlife for a living. And in the four years that had followed he tried to forget his old life. But it was hard with the pip-boy stuck on his arm and Vault 101 not far away. Sometimes, his only wish is to get back in there and to live there as before. But, of course, it is impossible.

As he made his way down from the lookout spot after a long day´s shift he is glad that the day is over. It is already dark outside and the hour is late. He goes, with his rifle resting on one shoulder, to his house and opens the door. Inside there are a sofa, a bench with two chairs, a bureau (the kind with no boxes), the door leading to the small kitchen and a staircase leading to his room upstairs.

- Greetings, master, said Wadsworth, his "Mister Handy"-droid. How has the day been, sir?

- As usual; damn hot and unbearable dull, Robert answers while he walks past the hovering robot.

- Sad to hear that, sir.

On the way upstairs he stops and sees a small figure lying on the sofa. It was Lee, a five year old boy. He is not his own child, but an orphan. Robert knew the kid´s parents and was also with them when they died. And on their deathbed they made Robert swear to take care of the son. "Damn me and my soft heart," he had said after they passed away.

He walks up the stairs and goes to bed, dropping the weapon on the floor right beside the fitment. Sitting twelve hours in a heat that can melt whole Antarctica have drain on his powers, and as the night falls and the airs gets cooler he fall in a deep asleep. Robert sleeps long in on the night, but wakes up by something moving in his bed tight beside him. This is another time he damned his soft heart, seeing the small boy not sleeping down on the sofa and shivering without a blanket cowering him._ A nightmare, probably,_ Robert thought. With a careful move with his arm the boy got both the cloth and the arm over him, and soon after both was asleep.

The next day it was Stockholm's turn to guard the door the whole day, giving Robert a chance to be with Lee and to hunt. Robert has decided that he would be with the small boy first, and then hunt animals on the afternoon. And for some hours they were sitting on the floor of their house, playing with dirty, old toys.

- Oh, no! Mr. Smith is about to be run over by a car, Robert exclaimed in a false concern voice. What can we do?

- Take the car, Lee said and grabbed the car out of Robert´s hand.

- And Mr. Smith is saved! smiled Robert and threw his hands in the air enthusiastically. It´s a miracle!

Lee laughs and claps with his hands. He likes Robert when he plays like this, and wishes that they can play like this every day. But he knows that his guardian needs to work to get money, food and other things they need.

- Save Mr. Smith again, the boy said. Save him again. Again!

- Alright.

Robert gets the car from Lee and repeats the scenario. And Lee grabs the car to save the invisible little Mr. Smith from being killed.

- And yet again he has been saved by a miracle. The car just floats up in the air and is never seen again.

They both cheers loudly over the rescue, only to be cut off by Wadsworth.

- Do you need me in this game?

A picture of a "Mister Handy"-droid cutting a cake and destroys it completely in the process flashes thru Roberts mind.

- No! …no, thanks, we´ll be fine, he answers fast.

- All right, then. Call me over if you need me, sir.

The machine disappears into the kitchen and leaves the two humans to keep on playing.

Later that day Robert was out in the field, scouting for a prey. He sees some mole rats down in a valley, and he stalks forward. He makes sure not make any high noises, and when he is close enough he aims. But just as he is about to shoot he spots something in the corner of his eye. On the higher levels of the valley is a small band with heavy armored soldiers. He has seen the armor before; these soldiers were known as the brotherhood of steel. And sometimes they were out and doing their business (whatever that is) out in the wasteland. They have not that much contact with other settlers, but sometime it can happen that they come to some town and want something.

Robert is not fond in the brotherhood of steel. He remembers Three Dog mention James was once working with them, and that he also have gone back to them after he leaved the vault. So Robert quickly slips out of sight, leaving the mole rats, and decides to stalk another prey.


	2. Chapter 2: Old connections

Today it´s Roberts turn to guard the door again. And as before, the big emptiness in front of him is just that; empty. Instead of staring out over the desert he looks down on a piece of paper; it´s a picture on his mom, Catherine. Back in the vault he and his father had not that many pictures of her on the walls. He had never met her because of her death; when she gave birth to him it got complications, and despite James best efforts she didn´t make it. But in the hurry of getting out the vault he got his hands on this, one of his few memories left of her. The only other memory was what his father had told about her.

As he did not give any attention to the world he didn´t see the small figures not far away. A small band of heavy armored soldiers made its way up thru Springvale, towards vault 101. And only after they were gone did Robert look up to spy for dangers.

When Robert opened the door to his house later that day he was greeted by Lee.

- Hi, Rob, the little one cheered and ran up to the adult.

- Hello there, big guy, said Robert while he lifted the five-year-old up in the air and then let him into his arms. How you doing?

- Good.

- That's good.

He put the rifle on the bureau and carried the small child to the sofa. He sat down with Lee still in his arms. Even if Robert was burned out he wants to be with Lee a while before he goes to bed.

- You want to do something? You want to play a game?

Lee shakes his head, and then digs the side of his face into Robert´s chest.

- I want to hear a story, the child said.

- A story, huh? What kind of a story?

- A good one.

- Oh, that´s specific, joked Robert and thought for a bit.

_What can I tell him that I haven't taken yet? Let's see…_

And after a moment he had the perfect story. Because he was bad to come up with an own tale he usually takes something that really has happened. He only has to change some details first.

- There was once a man and a woman that loved each other. And they had a son, named… Pluto.

- Pluto? Why is his name Pluto?

- Just be quiet and listen. Together they were a happy family. One day…

What Lee didn´t know was that Robert are about to tell him how they met, but with some untrue twists to it. And as Robert began with the tale, he remembers the true story in his mind.

_**It was half a year since Robert got out of vault 101. He had given up following his father quite some time ago, and he has just got his own house in Megaton. But he was desperate for caps. With only his hunting rifle, a little food and water on him, he asked around for work. He offered services as a guard, an engineer or a cook. It took some time before he found someone who needed a man with plenty of experience with a gun.**_

_**- Nice to meet you, Robert, Freddie Wilkes said and offered his hand.**_

_**Mr. Wilkes was a businessman and a trader, who was about to make a long travel. He was going to some faraway place Robert never has heard of to offer his goods to the people there. And for a long trip like that a good guard is needed.**_

_**- I´m happy to be here, Robert answers and shakes the hand.**_

_**- No need to be so formal, buddy, laughs Freddie.**_

_**Mr. Wilkes introduced Robert to his friend and business companion, Mark Ro, and their Brahmin, Rose. Freddie talked to the customers, Mark takes on the record and Rose was the one carrying all the goods. The work is even distributed between the three, but the caps were often scarce and they never had the means to hire a guard before. That's way Freddie and Mark was armed themselves, in a try to save so much they can. But now they want to take the chance in the faraway lands, and needed another guard.**_

_**After they had made acquaintance it's time to go. The rug sacks were already packed, so off they went. On the way the three men become good friends with each other. At the campfires in the nights they told tales of their childhoods while they ate supper, and by the day they helped each other to keep the pace. The journey was long and exhausting, but not to troubled. Well, not until they almost were there, anyway.**_

_**- Come on. Keep it coming, Freddie and Mark hurried to Robert, who was slowing down in the back.**_

_**- It feels like… we always walking… uphill in this… heat, gasps Robert weakly while he leads Rose besides him. Water… I need… water.**_

_**In the horizon in front of them rises a town, the last stop before their final destination. And it took not too long to get there, except for Robert. For him, with his fatigue, it felt far longer. When they were there they rested in the outer part of the town, in the shadow of a big ruin. But before the day was over Mr. Wilkes and Mr. Ro wanted to trade in the town. So Robert went on a stroll thru the buildings. He also wants to see if there is a gun seller, his storage of ammunition was on its way to depletion.**_

_**On his way back to the camp he meet a family, the Winters. There were the mother, then the father and last, but not least, there was a child. To Robert´s confusion they didn´t want to say their first names. The family, seeing that Robert was not from the neighborhood, asked him where he was traveling. And when he answered they asked to come with him. When Robert, Freddie, Mark, Rose and the Winters family gathers back at the camp they ate supper and then went to sleep.**_

_**In the middle of the night Robert was woken brusquely up by pistol shots. He grips the hunting rifle lying beside him. He rises up and quickly analyzes the situation before taking cover. Freddie and Mark were covering behind a big rock while being fired upon by some strangers. They fired back now and then, but didn´t seem to have a good angle. The strangers were amongst the ruins, defends themselves from there. The Winters family was hiding behind a small sand hill. And to Robert´s dismay, they were bloody.**_

_**Rose was lying dead with several shot wounds in the side. Even if it was a loss of a fine packing animal it made a fine place as any to evade flying bullets. So Robert dives behind it and takes aim.**_

_***Bang***_

_**Robert gets a clean headshot on his first try. In this situation Robert is glad for all the training in the vault when he was younger. He covers down and glimpse over to the family. It was not much movement from them. Robert fears the worst. The small child cries in fear. The sound breaks Roberts's heart. Then he aims at the enemy again.**_

_**It was Robert, Mark and Freddie that emerged victorious from the firefight. It lasted for 20 minutes before the last of the strangers yielded and ran away. Freddie and Mark walked away to the ruins to identify their foe. And Robert went over to the Winters family, tending to their wounds as good as he can. But there was no use; their wounds were to grave and with Roberts bad doctor-skills there was no saving them. The only one that wasn´t wounded was the small boy, only one year old.**_

_**- Take care of him, the mother pleaded with tears in her eyes. Please, you must take care of him.**_

_**- We don't have anyone to do it for us, the father said. You must defend him from him.**_

_**- From who?**_

_**- From "The Order".**_

_**Robert has never heard of anything called "The Order", but he nods and takes the crying child in his arms.**_

_**- I don't know his name, Robert said to the parents. Not even yours.**_

_**- The boy´s Lee, the mother said, and I´m…**_

_**But before she could say her own name she halts. She stops breathing, and when Robert looks at the father he realize they both were gone. Robert rises to his feats and turns to his returning friends. With Lee crying and covered with red in his arms, he asks Mr. Wilkes about the attackers.**_

_**- It was no raiders, as I assumed, Freddie begins. It seems, looking at their armor, that they were hired by someone very rich and very powerful.**_

_**- Strange. Do you guys know anything about something called "The Order"? Robert asked.**_

_**Both Freddie and Mark shake their heads, none of them has even heard of it. The next day they decided they should walk their different ways, because with Rose dead there was no reason to go on with their journey. The two businessmen paid Robert a part of his salary, not being able to afford with the full price. Freddie Wilkes and Mark Ro decide to stay in the town, while Robert takes Lee the long way back to Megaton.**_

- Then the stranger took care of the boy as his own son and lived happy ever after, continued Robert.

Lee sleep deep on his lap. Robert was careful not to wake the child up when he tangled out of the strong grip. He laid Lee down on the sofa and covered the little one with a blanket. Robert takes a step back and studied Lee for a second. _I bet he can´t even remember his own parents. Poor thing._ As Robert walked up to his room he thinks, as so many other times, on what the parents said that night. What was "The Order"? All the time he had lived in Megaton no more people had attacked him, claiming to be "The Order". And none in the little town had ever heard of the name.


	3. Chapter 3: Something hard to talk about

Days goes by, the first similar to the other. In the end of the week, as every week, he gets some caps from Lucas Simms, the sheriff, for guarding the gate. But after a few days since Robert saw the brotherhood of steel that time something he did not expect happened. It happened when he sat in the outdoor eating area, outside the restaurant "The Brass Lantern". He has bought a long wanted beer and gazes on the playing children. Lee is amongst them, jumping in the water by the big pre-war atomic bomb, which lies in the middle of Megaton. The bomb is disarmed; a thing Robert had made sure of a long time ago. His act of disarming it got him his own house from Lucas as thanks. And even if he didn´t have gotten such a reward he is still glad that he did disarm the bomb, or else it would be a danger for the whole town.

He looks at how Lee play in the mud and sights at the trouble to get him clean again. He raises the glass to his mouth and drinks the not-so-cold beer. Suddenly his pip-boy makes some beeps. Robert takes a look at it and sees the phrase "A new radio frequency found". His curiosity was triggered, and with a press of his little finger from the hand holding the beer it starts to play the frequency. A voice he recognize anywhere starts to talk.

"_Robert? It is me, your dad."_

In a wave of chock over what he hears he almost drops the glass. His stomach turns cold and he freezes like a statue while his father continues.

"_I have come back to the vault. I have been informed of what happened to you. Heh… the overseer was not happy to see me again. I have been told that you had to leave the vault and that Jonas is dead. I´m… I´m sorry for that, I didn´t expect him to react that way. If you are alive and if you are out there…*sights* you must have many questions. I would be happy to answer all of them. I will stay in Megaton, come and meet me there."_

Then a robotic voice said that the recording will be repeated until it was inactivated. Robert turns the radio off.

- That wretched son-of-a… he begins, but stops in the middle of the sentence.

_Wait. Did he say that he is in Megaton?_ Robert looks slowly around after his father, but he is nowhere to be found._ He maybe hasn't got here yet. Should I really meet him again? After everything I have achieved on my own?_ He looks back on the children and concentrates his gaze on Lee._ He doesn't know how much I have to lose now._ He thinks for a moment, a moment that turns into many. And after 15 minutes of reasoning with himself why and why not he should meet his father he finally decides._ I will meet him and question him, but nothing more than that._ He drinks up and leaves an empty bottle on the counter with some caps. Then he calls over the child and brings him back to the house. _And he will not meet Lee. I will not give him the pleasure to see how responsible I am._

Just the day after some strangers was coming in thru the gates. Not to Roberts surprise it was soldiers from the brotherhood of steel. _Might be the ones I saw that day,_ Robert thought. _The day I was hunting._ Amongst them was a man dressed in a traveling outfit and has his face covered. His blue eyes were the only thing that showed. Robert, standing on the second level outside of Moriarty´s saloon, guesses that the face-covered man was James._ Now it´s high time to catch up with him._ James looks around on the surroundings and lastly notices his son. And soon after, the face-covered man stands by Robert´s side. James unravels slowly his mouth and nose, and then he begins to speak.

- Son.

Robert doesn't move from his position, he was bending over the fence, rests his upper body on it, looking down over the bomb.

- Dad.

They were quiet for a second, both not knowing how to begin.

- … so… you heard my message?

Robert nods once.

- I was in the area, he lied.

_I will not tell him that I live here. If I do, he might stay and look what else I have done. And that would be a disaster._

Robert looks at his father with narrowed eyes, not saying anything. Only with his eyes he blames the older man for everything that happened four years ago. James gets a worried face, understanding what the look from his son means. And with a big sigh the scientist turns to face the view of Megaton.

- Robert, he began. I know that you don't want to see me. But I bet you have questions, and I will provide the answers. If you only let me explain myself you will understand.

- And if I don't understand?

- I don't know. You can at least hear me out.

Robert moves nervously his body a bit. He has for four years wondered if his father would come back, and how his side of the story would be. Now Robert will finely know. But what will it sound like? 'Sorry for leaving you, I hope you had a got time'? He shivers a bit thinking on it and get an anxious look on his face.

- You might not understand me but, please, do hear me out. And… forgive me.

Robert freezes, just like he has done when he heard James voice from the pip-boy. It was those last two words; forgive me. Rage boiled up fast within him, and he is not able to think before he speaks.

- Forgive you? How can I forgive you after this? Robert explodes angry with a high voice, turning his face towards his father.

Everyone within earshot turns their head in the duo´s direction.

- You can try, at least, James said.

Something snapped in Robert´s mind._ Try? He believes I can forgive him just like that?_

- You lied about everything! Where we came from, about you, about the outside! Do you know how I felt when I found out?!

James didn´t response, he just stood there quiet and studied the young man. Robert glared at him for a moment, and then turned his face away._ Calm down. Take deep breaths._ He thinks on the picture of Catherine, and a thought hit him. A question he has never even asked himself.

- What about mom? Is everything about her also lies?

- No, James answers with a firm voice. Whatever you think about me, don't ever, for a second, think like that about your mother.

A hand was placed on Robert´s shoulder.

- Everything about your mother is true. Every word of it.

- How can I be sure of it?

James halts, and another sigh escapes his lips.

- You can´t.

Robert didn´t like the answer, but he already knew it deep down. That was when the soldiers came, accompanied by Lucas Simms, and the old man´s hand disappeared.

- Is there any problem, doc? one of the men asked.

- Robert? said Lucas.

The sheriff didn´t get an answer from him, which was highly unusual. As long as Lucas has known Robert, it had never happened before. The young man has always answered when asked something. But Robert was not responding to the Sheriff, he was too focused on his own anger.

- It´s nothing. Go back downstairs, James ordered. You too, sheriff.

When the group was gone it went silent again. Robert felt his father´s eyes on him.

- I did what I did to because I love you, and want you to be safe, the doctor said.

- By locking me in?

Robert faced James again, staring into his blue eyes.

- It´s safer in there than out here.

- Yet Jonas died. And they had killed me too if I stayed there.

James crossed his arms and frowned.

- Jonas death was the overseer´s fault.

Robert glared at him, finally made up his mind about his father.

- I see it a bit differently. You killed him by leaving.

With that, he stormed away and left James, not caring what happened with the old fool.

Robert spent the rest of the day in his house, not coming out for anyone. He didn't come out until the next day, but he didn't say a word to anyone as he walked straight up to the lookout point over the gate. He didn't see his father or any from the brotherhood of steel, and that made him slightly less tense.

It was not until after midday someone had to bother Robert.

- Robert, come down for a second, Lucas calls.

Robert turns and looks down on the sheriff.

- What?

- There is a problem with the water purifier. Walter needs your help.

- Can´t anyone else take care of it?

- No. Come on, Stockholm will cover for you.

Robert was a moment later with Walter, taking a look at the cleaning system for the water.

- How can it be broken again? the older engineer muttered while studying the pipes. I fixed it last week.

- And it seems it´s gone further down the drain since last time, Robert declared when he glanced on the machine.

It was smoking lightly from when it still was on, but it was turned off now. He fiddles in the big pump and pulls forth a cleaning filter. It was well-worn.

- This might be a part of the problem. What do you think?

- No, no, no. I have checked that last time and it still works as it should.

- What about this, then?

Robert picks up a shred of a rag from inside the pump.

- Is this yours? he asks a bit amused.

Walter snitches it from the hand and takes a closer look. Then his face sours as he turns towards the younger man.

- Yes, it is.

- You are getting to old for this, sighs Robert. We need to look thru the whole thing and cleanse out all the shreds.

He looks inside the pump, then reach down with his hand to take up another piece of clout.

- Then why don´t you take over my job? suggests Walter. You are like made for this.

- Nah, I rather sit on lookout.

- Why?

Robert begins to get irritated; every time something like this happens Walter says he should take over the caring of the water supplies. And the irritation is heard in the voice. The old man have been a good friend, and they have spent a lot of time together; shown etch other tricks in engineering and discussed how to make the water purifier better.

- I don´t know. Can be that I like the sight of the sky and the feeling not to be caged in.

Walter went quiet, then he begins to ask about a subject that Robert rather wants to forget.

- How are you feeling, son?

- I feel fine.

- Don't seem like it. I can see it on you that something's wrong. You locked yourself in yesterday, and no-one does that without reason… and we both know the reason.

Robert feels how his irritation gets bigger. He feels his hand gripping around a small piece of the rag and takes it out. He lets go of it and it lands onto the floor.

- I´m telling you, I´m fine.

- No, you are not.

Robert breathes deeply in a try to calm himself, and it works. He takes a seat on the working table behind him, resting his hands on his knees. Walter waits for the young man to make it comfortable for himself before he speaks again.

- I believe all of Megaton heard your talk with your father.

Robert doesn't react, just sits still with his head slightly bent forward.

- …you miss him?

He nods weakly. It was true that he misses his father, but he still doesn't want to meet him again.

- I just don't understand why he couldn't tell me anything, he says quietly. I wouldn't have told anybody.

- He had his reasons, I suppose. He can't be all bad.

Robert remembers when he heard Three Dog declaring on the radio that the water was drinkable and that it was all thanks to James. It had been a reason for a great feast for the others, but for Robert it was mixed feelings.

- Yeah, he took away the radiation from the water. Hurray for that.

And even when the radiation is gone they still need the purifier. Just because the radiation is gone doesn't mean that the water is entirely clean.

- Yes, he did. A big deed to be proud of.

Walter walks up to Robert and put a reassuring hand on the youngster´s arm.

- And he raised a fine man out of you.

Robert glanced at Walter and knew what he wanted to say with that. The two shared a moment of friendship before the old engineer continues.

- I take care of this. You go and talk to your father.

Robert agrees on trying to converse with James again. He jumps down from the table and begins to go towards the door.

- I think he is outside the gate with those soldiers of his, Walter informs. They have a camp out there. And Robert…?

The younger man turns around with a hand resting on the handle. He looks with an eyebrow raised.

- Don't go and lock yourself in your house again, okay?

Robert smiled, shakes his head as an answer and walks out.


	4. Chapter 4: Something is up

Robert walks out thru the big entrance of Megaton. He stops and gazes first up at the hills in front of him, and then he looks to his right and to his left. When he sees no camp he gets worried. _Didn´t Walter say that the camp was just outside of Megaton?_ Robert walks up on the higher ground in front of him, and, indeed, there it was. The camp was not big; there was a fireplace and two tents. And by the fire sits James and talks with one of the soldiers. He looks up, and when he sees Robert he stands and meets the son. When the two gets closer Robert begins to talk.

- Dad, I want to say I´m sorry for…

But he was cut off by something he didn´t expected; a strong hug.

- … my behavior, he went on vaguely, trying to gather his thoughts.

James holds an affectionate grasp around him, and didn´t let go. Robert didn´t know what to do other than waiting, and so they stand like that for several seconds. Behind his father´s back gathers the soldiers and looks at them. Because of their big helmets covering their faces Robert didn´t see what they expressions are.

- …umm… dad? Robert tries, but when his father wasn't loosing up his grip Robert tangles himself out of it.

- Come on, that´s enough, he says and straightens his clothes.

He hears laughs from the other and he feels his cheeks turning red.

- You haven't changed at all, smiles James and shows him to the fireplace.

They both sat down and the soldiers gave them the space they need, probably knowing that they want some time alone.

- I guess that you want to hear the truth? James said. About me, and about everything?

- Yes. And again, I´m sorry about before. I shouldn't have said all that.

- Do not worry about it. I might have reacted the same way.

Then James tells everything to his child. He began how he, Catherine and other scientists worked on project Purity under the protection of the brotherhood of steel. The goal was to make the water free of radiation and make the world just a little brighter. While working on the project James and Catherine falls in love in each other, which resulted in a son. That was Robert, matter of fact. But then the sad part came, and this Robert knows it; Catherine died while giving birth.

Then James tells about when he abandoned his work and took baby-Robert on the long and dangerous trip to vault 101.

- All I wanted was for you to be safe, he said.

- But why did you lie about it? Robert asks. Why didn´t anybody say something?

- You were always curious, even when you were a few months old. I remember one time when you were one year old and I needed to do something in my office. I left you in the playpen, and when I was back a few minutes later you were among your toys outside of it. If I had told you of the world outside the vault you might have went for it, even if I told you of the horrors out here.

Robert ponders for a few moments. It was true that he was nosey about most things, like the time when he was 11 and sneaked into the overseer´s resident. Amata, the daughter of the overseer and Robert´s best friend in the vault, had told him how big the overseer had it. And that had trigged the inquisitive of the young boy. He succeeded to get in and investigate, mostly because it was no-one in there, but it was on his way out that things got tricky. He bumped into the overseer… he literally bumped into him. Then it was off to his father´s office, facing scolding and two weeks of being grounded.

- As for the others in the vault, James continued, it was a slightly different matter. The overseer believed that it was in the vault´s best interests that the youngest generation never knew of the outside, and he made everyone to never utter a word about it. None of them had any choice and said nothing of it to their children.

- Why?

- To hinder the young to leave the vault and keep them safe, as I wanted for you.

- Really? We lived in a prison and none of us ever noticed? Robert said and thought of all his friends that he leaved behind when he escaped.

He had not heard of any from them, and he had never tried to reenter into his old home. This information got him to feel a bit guilty not trying to help them. Except for Butch and his gang, they bullied him and the other their age all the time. They deserved to be locked up.

- Robert, don´t you overreact a little? It was for your own best.

- I know. But didn't it occur to any of you to tell us when we became older?

- It happened to me many times, but with my first hand experiences of the world out here it wasn´t too hard to reason otherwise.

James halts and looks away, presumably thinking on what to say next.

- But you might be right, he said at last and looks back on his son. After all, you haven't got yourself killed after four years living out here. That must count for something.

Robert made a baffled face, reacting to the last bit. James gave the young man a teasing look, chuckles and nudges Robert lightly.

Hours went by as James told his son about his own life outside before the vault, about places he has been and what happened the last four years. A lot have happened since he left the vault that night years ago. He had traveled around a lot, and first thing he did after leaving the vault was going to Three Dog, the radio-DJ, to catch up with the events happening while he was gone. Then it was off to Rivet City, to get some scientific friends to help him. And he succeeded in that. The base of Brotherhood of Steel was the third stop, to visit his former protectors and try to get some of them with him. He was not as successful as in Rivet City. The big military army said that the project was dead and not worth to resume work on. After this failure it was onwards to Jefferson Memorial, where the project Purity was, to get ahead with the work.

But in his time in the vault 101 he had heard about a professor, Dr. Braun, which had invented a marvelous machine, the G.E.C.K. It´s a medium box, in the shape of a handhold-bag, which can create life out of nothing. As the vault 101 was not equipped with this box James had to go somewhere else to get a hold of it. And the closest place that might haves this box was vault 112. And better yet, it was the vault where Dr. Braun has lived. So of to vault 112 James he went alone, which he realized later on was a mistake. He got trapped in vault 112, in some kind of virtual reality machine made and controlled by Dr. Braun. But luck was on James´s side, when a few friends going rouge from Brotherhood of Steel came to his rescue. So after a few hours James was a free man again, but there was more bad news to come; Vault 112 contained no marvelous G.E.C.K. after all.

With the help from his gathered friends, however, he found what he was looking for. And with the G.E.C.K. they succeeded to get project Purity working. And with the project running again made everyone from the Brotherhood of Steel come back to the Jefferson Memorial, saying it was an important spot on the map. When James stood in front of the elders leading the Brotherhood of Steel and heard how wrong they were before made James proud of himself.

A group, called the Enclave, showed early big interests in the building and attacked frequently for a long period. But suddenly they stopped, they didn't make a sound, a move or gave any clue of their plans.

- They were like… gone, James said with his forehead in deep furrows. They attacked with so much passion and then they stopped so suddenly. And it was not only the Enclave; according to reports from scouts something had caught the eye of both Tenpenny Tower and the Talon Company.

Robert has heard of Tenpenny Tower quite early after the escape from vault 101. It was mostly after the meeting with a certain Mr. Burke, a snob in a dandy costume. Burke wanted him to activate the atom bomb, and his reward for doing so was a pile of money. Robert didn´t know why someone wanted something like that, and he didn´t care either. As soon as he heard what he had to do for the money he said no on the double. And not soon after he had the Talon Company on his tail. Only one encounter between him and the hired assassin was all it took for Robert to learn to stay away from them. He found a note with the men from the first meeting; it was a bounty on his head. Every time since then he had stayed clear from them, and learned the pattern on their armor. As soon as he gets sight of them he vanishes. But then, two years ago or so, the Talon Company stopped going after him.

Robert found that peculiar at first, but then he thought that they had given up on him. When he hears what his father has to say now, though, he knows that something´s going on. And James has also suspected it for quite some time.

- What do you think it is? Robert asks.

- I believe it has something to do with the Commonwealth, his father answered, and when the son didn´t know what it was James continues. It is a settlement far up north from here, where most of the world's greatest minds gather and invents new kinds of machines.

- They do? Robert wonders.

He believed under a long time that it was only a few scientists alive in this unforgiving world, not that there is a whole town full of them.

- Yes. They can also improve already existing things, making them work hundreds of times better.

This intrigued Robert a bit, and he decides that he wants to see this Commonwealth sometime.

- And what do they invent? Do they do things like what you have done?

- No, not really like what I have done. Even if they do miraculous work they don´t share it with the rest of the world. They don´t even show their inventions to outsiders under normal circumstances. No-one knows exactly what they build, except that it is something technical and that it is for a useful purpose.

This made Robert take back what he had decided before, he didn´t want to go there. Maybe if he can take some of these inventions and turn it in good use, like give it away to those who really need it.

- Have you ever been there?

- No. And I don´t need to. I know how they are living and how they are like. They are living in luxury thanks to their machines while we others are living in filth. They are uptight asses, thinking they own everything and everyone.

- How do you know?

- I have met one of them, back at Rivet City. Dr. Zimmers was his name. Had the nose high up in the clouds, that one. He was looking for one of these inventions, which were "malfunctioning". It was an android; it looked, thought and even acted like a real human, frowns James.

Robert guesses that he didn´t like Dr. Zimmer. _That meeting could not have gone well,_ the son thought and tried to imagine how it played out. After a few seconds he gave up, and instead he thought on what his father had said about the android. Such an advanced machine sounds unbelievable, and Robert admits that he have never heard of anything like it.

- Wait, wait, wait, he finally cries out. I have my good share with machines, and trust me: *that*is*impossible*.

- Son, with enough time everything is possible. Even if you haven't seen it doesn't mean it´s impossible. It's just like a protectron, but more advanced.

- Yeah, sure, Robert said and rolled his eyes. I believe it when I see it.

- Anyway, I became interested and started to look into it, and it soon showed that in reality it was not malfunction. The android was only thinking for itself. It was later that I was told it was disguised as one of the guards.

- Yes, yes, whatever. Now, what about this with Commonwealth?

- Right. I believe that everything strange going on in the wastes have something to do with the Commonwealth. Something is happening over there, something big and sinister. New faces have showed up at Jefferson Memorial, making strange demands. They had this armor that I never had seen before in my life, and they kept mentioning they were from the Commonwealth. They also keep speaking of a big change and something about "The Order´s word will prevail". It´s a lot of gibberish, I say. And speaking of gibbe…

- Wait, what? Robert said hearing something that he recognizes. Say that again.

- What? A big change?

- No, after that.

- The Order´s word will prevail?

- "The Order", he said in a low voice to himself.

He remembers that he has heard it before, and he soon realize where and from whom. It was from Lee´s parents, when they warned about a danger. A worried feeling makes its voice heard in Robert´s stomach, and he gets a scared face._ What does this mean? That Lee is in danger?_

- Did they say anything more about "The Order"? he asks hurryingly, wanting to know everything about this new enemy.

James scratches his head. It takes a few seconds for him to answer.

- …ehm… no, not what I can remember. I guess that it is a part of the Commonwealth. Why are you asking?

Robert hesitates. _Should I say the truth about the boy?_ The younger man was unsure, this can be sensitive information. He figures that to make "The Order" look for Lee for four years makes him quite important. Thinking for a moment Robert makes up his mind; this is something he himself should take care of. And therefore Robert decides to tell so little as possible to his father.

- It´s just a thing I have heard from a friend, lies Robert. It´s nothing important.

- It sounds important, James stated, looking at his son with worried eyes. Is everything alright?

- Yes, it´s okay.

James didn´t stop looking at him, and that makes Robert a little irritated.

- It is! Really, he adds and looks away, pretending that everything is fine.

But everything isn´t fine, and he knows it. He thought that he could hide Lee away and that this problem would go away. But it is still there, and it may be bigger than Robert first thought.


	5. Chapter 5: The last things before going

The shadows of the night have covered the wasteland several hours ago, but Robert cannot sleep. He lies on his bed and stares at the roof, while he thinks on what his father has told him the other day. Robert knows that this "Order" business needs investigation at some point. But to do that he needs to leave Lee somewhere; it must be somewhere safe, and the people there must be trustworthy. But where, and with who? Robert finally understands what James had to go thru, when the two of them moved into the vault.

In Megaton there are many people Robert trusts, but if what he fears is true Megaton might not be enough. Commonwealth and this "Order" might come with some nuclear weapon and destroy the whole city, just like the stories about the Great War. And the atomic bomb already resting at the center might help with that, deactivated or not. It must be someplace more defended.

Vault 101? Robert dismisses the thought as fast as it has come to mind. If he shows his face there again the overseer will send his guards at him. The only reason James made a visit and is still alive and free is that those brotherhood of steel types came with him.

Brotherhood of steel. Those guys might be something, but according to James their base is quite far off. But if "The Order" comes it might be worth it. The brotherhood of steel is not only some kind of army, they have gathered technology from all over the waste as well if Robert has understand it right.

But even such an ideal place has a downside: James is sure to know about everything going on there. And if it is by any chance tied to Robert he will surely know sooner than later. Robert needs to either lie really good or hoping a miracle will help him.

Plotting on how to solve this problem Robert slowly drifts to sleep. But even in his dreams he does not find an answer. In nightmares he relived the time in the vault, specifically the day he had to leave. And when he wakes up in the morning he wishes that nothing similar will happen to Lee.

Robert has Lee inside today because of obvious reasons. And before Robert walks outside he makes sure that the boy stays inside the house.

- What´s so bad outside? complains the child.

- I´ll tell you later, Lee. Right now you need to be inside.

- Why?

Robert begins to get irritated on the persistent curiosity. Even if he would tell why not to go out the boy wouldn´t understand much of it.

- Because I´m saying so, stop asking such silly questions.

Lee gets quiet and looks down on his feet. He heard that Robert was angry on him, and he feels sorry for it. He really doesn't know what's going on, or why Robert is acting so strange. Robert, seeing the expression from the boy, feels momentarily guilty. He goes forth to Lee and kneels in front of the child so their faces are in the same height.

- Look, Robert begins. I´m sorry I´m mad, but it´s not on you. I´m just a bit rushed at the moment.

He gets no reaction from the little one, and that gets to him. He sighs, frustration gets him and he blames himself for a moment. Robert don´t want to lie to Lee, because living in lies is a too familiar feeling.

- Lee, I´m sorry. I will tell you about this when you are a bit older, alright. When you can understand all of it, I promise.

The boy nods weakly, still looking at his feet. With that Robert rises and walks to the door.

- Have a nice day, sir, Wadsworth says from the kitchen.

Robert halts for a moment, surprised that the robot has been quiet for such a long time.

- Thanks, he responds, but before he can continue his way to the exit he hears a faint whisper.

- Love you.

He looks back at Lee, hearing him saying the two words he never have heard him utter. This was even a bigger surprise. The guilt and frustration disappears, and a smile spreads in Robert´s face. Lee lifts his head and looks up at the only person he knows as family, and Robert looks back.

- Love you too, buddy.

James and his companions are still outside of the gate. Robert has to be sure that none of them sees him exit his house, because if they did they will surely ask who owns it. Robert has figured out a response and told it over and over again in his head, in case any of the guests would ask. _It´s a friend´s house,_ _it´s a friend´s house, it´s a friend´s house. _But luckily no one asked.

And, again, he doesn't want his father to see what he has accomplished, so Robert has even told everyone to not tell the truth to the newly arrived guests. They all have of course wondered why, and Robert had to tell a hundred times over about his situation. Almost all of them think that what Robert does is wrong, including Lucas and Walter. But Robert has made everyone swear not to say anything, only that he comes to Megaton now and then, staying in town only for a few days at times.

For James and his friends, they will go back to Jefferson´s Memorial later this day. They will only buy and pack what they need for the trip back, and also helps around town with a few things. _To help is surely one of James orders_, Robert thought. James always wants to help those who need it. He even gave Walter an examination, and gave him a few medicines.

When they were nearly done James comes over to his son. The old man wants to talk to Robert, but about what does not the young man know. And it was a little surprise to, because Robert was busy thinking. More specific, to come up with a plan on how to get to Jefferson Memorial with a small child without getting eaten and what kind of lie he must come up with that makes sense to tell when, or "if" might be more fitting word, he comes there.

- So, son. What will you do now?

- Don´t know. Maybe I will stay here a little longer.

- I have heard you have helped the people here on the short time you´ve stayed.

_Damn, someone slipped that in?_

- …eh, yes, I have. What about it?

- I´m proud that you help those in need. And someday, these people might help you in return.

- They already do. I´m staying at a friend over nights and I get a discount on the food.

Robert lied both about the friend and the discount. But the citizens of Megaton do help, only with other things.

- Yes, I have thought about that, James starts. As it seems that you don't have a place to stay permanently I wonder if you want to come with me. There is a place at the memorial, and I believe I need an extra pair of hands.

He has told that Jefferson Memorial is not far from the base of the brotherhood of steel, and with the escort of the soldiers this might be a golden chance to bring Lee there safely. But what if James or any other learns the truth about Lee and Robert? Lee might slip something, he´s only five.

- So, what do you say? James asks when Robert doesn't answer.

He has to make the decision, and that fast.

- Um… sure, why not? I need only to wrap up a few things first.

Robert walks away while he thought of hundreds of possibilities. He don´t want to tell that he was a guardian of an orphan, and maybe he can get someone to come with him on his journey and pretend to be the parent of Lee.

Lucas Simms? No he is the only authority here, he is needed here more than anyone. Moira Brown? No way! Even if she means good she is too much of a nutter. And besides, she has a shop here, she can´t leave that. Walter? Nah, he´s just too old, he will never make the trip. And he takes care of the water purifier, he´s far too busy. Bo? Maybe not the best choice, but he can handle a gun if the situation needs it.

Bo is 33 and he has done some wrong choices in the past. But who hasn´t? Robert figures that living a perfect life out here in this dessert-land is impossible. But in the time Robert has known him he has witness time and time again the purity of the man. Bo really wants to change his life around, and he has proven it. And that is why Robert likes him so much; to him Bo is the living proof that a man can change. That is why Robert has helped him many times, even with a home in the small town of Megaton. For Bo it has been a new life, clean of the record, a place where no one knows of his past. It´s a slice of heaven, and for that he has always been grateful to Robert. And for a year and a half it has all been absolutely perfect for him.

It takes a few minutes to find Bo, but explaining for him takes quite long. And when Robert is done Bo stays silent for a second, glaring with narrowed eyes at his friend, before throwing his head back and laughs.

- This is the funniest thing ever, the older man smiles when he stopped laughing.

- It´s not funny. I´m serious.

- Yes, let me sum this up again then. You think that this boy you have is important to Commonwealth… it was Commonwealth, right?

While Bo gives of a small pause Robert gives a quick nod in confirmation. The fast summarize continues.

- And you want to take him along to the brotherhood of steel. But you don´t want your father to know of this and wants him to think that everything is fine. You also don't want your father to know that you are in care of a parentless boy.

Robert nods again, checking in his head that everything Bo has said is right.

- And while you are away doing business, which you don't want to give any details of, you want me to pretend that I'm the boy´s father and look after him among those metal freaks for a few weeks. Correct?

- Exactly.

- You also want to drag me halfway over the wasteland?

- Yes.

-… I don´t think so, Bo said and turned around to walk away.

- Wait, Bo. Are you just going to walk away? I helped you many times before, you owe me this.

Bo turns back with his face sour.

- Don't you see that you are making this harder than it is? Tell him the truth, man.

- I will.

- And when is that?

- Later, when the time is right.

They both pause when one of the brotherhood of steel walks by.

- We are soon ready to go, Robert, the soldier says while passing.

- Me too, Robert says back.

When the big armor is beyond earshot Bo sighs.

- What do you say? Robert asks.

- Don´t know, man.

- Come on. I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn´t trust you.

- You shouldn't trust me, Rob. Not with this, you know I don´t want such a responsibility.

- Come on, you are not the man you once was. Not anymore.

Bo looks afflicted, divided. He wants to repay the kindness Robert has shown, but this was too much. He feels that this maybe will turn more complicated than Robert makes of it.

- You know what? Robert continues after being quiet for a few seconds. If you do this for me I owe you. Just say the word and I will do it.

- Oh, alright, Bo finally says. Let's hope this don't end badly.

And while Bo goes off to his house to pack he turns back to face his good friend.

- If it does go bad I will blame you, he adds with a joking voice and points an accusing finger.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting there

It didn´t take long before they all were ready to go. Bo was fast to pack the necessity for the journey, as Robert is as well. But even with that in mind it took longer for Robert than it did for Bo. And that was because of the talk Robert had to go thru with Lee.

- Remember, Lee, he said to a confused child. Call Bo dad. And never tell anyone about us.

- But why?

_Not this again,_ the grown-up could not help to think.

- Because it´s important. It´s… It´s a game.

- A game?

Robert knows this is against what he tries to achieve, to never lie to the child. But this might be the best way for now.

- Yes, it´s a game. The rules are what I had said, and if you break these rules you lose. Understood?

Lee nods, but Robert sees that he is still confused. _This "game" might be too much for him to handle._ But all Robert can do now is to hope all this will not come back right at him. He will of course tell James the truth when he himself things the situation is good enough, and to Lee when he has grown a bit older, but it´s not now.

- Good. Come on, we must go now.

And with the backpack on his back, the hunting rifle at his shoulder and Lee at his side, Robert walks out of the house and locks the door. With confident steps he walks to the entrance of Megaton, and as he has hoped Lucas Simms stands there waiting for him.

- I hear that you´ll leave, the sheriff says. Will it be long?

- Maybe, maybe not. Send the word to Walter, I bet he want to know that I will spend more time with my father.

- Will do. Something else?

- Yes. Ensure that someone good will take my job as a lookout. I be damned if the town is attacked.

- Hey, to worry about Megaton is my job.

Robert smiles at his old friend. Lucas a little about James, both cares much about others. And the old, dusty sheriff has also a son, which is to recognizable. _I wonder if they will be like me and my dad, with all the lies._ The thought has come to mind several times.

- One might do the job, but two will do an excellent work out of it.

- True, so true.

The sheriff is quiet for a time before he speaks again.

- Good luck to you, kid, he says and offers a hand. I hope it will be better between you and daddy.

- Thanks, Robert smiles and gives the sheriff his own hand. And good luck to you too.

They shake hands, and when it´s done Robert turns away to walk out of what he has called home for four years. _I sure hope I will come back soon._

The long walk takes as long as 10 days. It should have taken 7-8 days, but with all the dangers of super mutants, wildlife and bandits they took many detours. And also it should have taken even less time if they didn't round the ruins of D.C. But no one was idiotic enough to go thru those ruins. They are packed with mutants, traps and other horrific things. It´s all just devastation left from the old world, a town with old memories none cares to remember. Robert was in there once, just to see how it is. Everything was so big, a great display on the power the humanity wielded before. But of course the humans from those bright times had to go and destroy it all. When Robert sees the ruins again, but this time from a hill outside from its walls, he shivers, just as he did when he was inside.

When the small caravan was at the door of Jefferson Memorial Robert is thankful that his plan still works; Lee has not broken the rules of the "game", Bo is playing the role as a father quite well and James seems to believe it. James was wondering at first why Bo and Lee were coming with them at all, and Robert lied at the spot again; that Bo wants Lee to see the world, and get his son to learn the dangers in it. _I can scarcely believe that he swallowed it,_ Robert thought to himself when James didn´t say a word of it on the rest of the journey. But Robert has seen many times how his father has given Bo and Lee strange looks. In the last days before they have arrived Robert was worried that James might not have believed the explanation after all.

They were greeted at the door by more soldiers of brotherhood of steel. The building was heavily guarded; it was several of them on the roof, placed all around the area and even inside. When they enter the soldiers who was in their company went along inside, while James stops Robert, Bo and Lee.

- I think it´s best for me to show you around, he says and points towards a corridor. Please come this way.

And as they went thru the building they sees were everything is; bathrooms, the living quarters and most of the basement.

- Mr. Bo, James says after the tour is over. You and your son may go almost anywhere you want. There are a few places where you are not allowed, and the guards will hinder you to go into those areas. Now, if you excuse me, I have some work to do.

Bo nods, takes Lee´s hand and walks away. But when Robert was about to go after them he is hindered by his father.

- Robert, come with me.

And so he follows his father back up on the first floor, and into a big room that he didn´t have been in before. In the middle there was a smaller, round room, made mostly of big glazing and was lifted from the ground with pillars. To be able to enter it they must take stairs that was placed on the round glass-room´s side. On the inside of it was a big aquarium-looking thing filled with water. It was round in the shape, too, and different controls were seated in the small corridor that was in-between the outer glass and the big aquarium.

- This, James exclaimed and waves one of his hands at the water. This is project Purity.

Robert eyes the aquarium. _So this is the reason he leaved the vault._ Even when he has known this for quite a long time it was yet something he hasn't seen. Now he finely has the chance to see the thing, and it wasn´t what he have imagine. It was bigger then what it was in his mind.

- What do you think about it? his father asks.

- Meh…, was Robert´s only answer.

To tell the truth he doesn't care that much.

- Robert, come look at this, James says and goes to the controls on the opposite side of the door on the glass exterior.

Robert takes a few steps closer and sees a few red buttons with black numbers on them. Robert has no idea what this control does exactly, but was a bit intrigued on the buttons. Just a little.

- So?

- "So"? Is that all you have to say?

- It´s just numbers. On buttons.

- This is the main control to the purifier of project Purity itself. The largest in the wasteland, matter of fact. Maybe even in the whole world. This is what saved most lives in history of mankind.

_He… boasts? That might be the first time._ But remembering that this might have taken years too built, not even mentioning the reaches done beforehand, maybe makes this the eighth wonder of the world._ Maybe it is worth bragging about._

- Ehh… sorry, dad.

- No need to be sorry, just think before you say anything.

And so James shows his son more of the controls to the purifier, and even if Robert doesn't think them that much interesting he pays attention nevertheless. He figures this might be important. It took quite long, so Robert put the things he was dragging around with in a corner. It was not until an hour later they were done, and boy, it was many things to remember. It was nothing like the purifier back in Megaton, the old rusty thing.

- This might be hard in the beginning, but don't worry, James say in a calming voice. You´ll get the hang of it. You can go and find yourself a bed; this might be enough for today, anyway.

- Yeah, maybe it is, Robert finds himself saying when he feels a sudden tiredness wash over him.

He gets his things from the corner, and after saying good night to his father he quickly gets down the stairs. He easily finds his way back to the living quarters, and finds that all the beds are bunk beds. He puts his backpack and hunter rifle under one of the beds, and then he stared at the bed itself. _Should I take the bed on the top or the one on the bottom?_

- Hey, Robert.

He turns around and sees Bo coming toward him with Lee cuddled up in his arms. The small boy was sound asleep, and makes deep, slow breaths.

- Hey, Bo. How is it going?

- Quite good considering what I have got myself into. How was it with you and your father?

- It´s good. Are you also on your way to bed?

Bo nods and shifts carefully the weight from one foot to another.

- Yeah, a whole day walking makes you tired, man.

- Same here, Robert nods and points at the bunker bed. Do you want the top, or the bottom?

- The top, if you can take Lee. I want my bed for myself.

- Nah, he is big enough to sleep in his own bed.

The small boy wakes up by the voices and looks up on his surroundings. He rubs his eyes when he gets a glance at Robert.

- I´m sleepy, he says with a weak voice.

Bo goes to one of the bunk beds and put the child down on the one at the bottom.

- Here you go, kiddo, Bo says and was on his way to put a blanked over him when the small boy hinders him.

- I don´t want to sleep alone.

Bo looks up at Robert with a face that says "told you so". Robert looks back at Lee and speaks with a firm voice.

- But you have slept alone back home. Why not now?

- This place is scary.

Robert sighs when Lee makes that pleading look he always does in these situations. _That face is irresistible!_

- Alright, but just this once.

Lee gets up and goes to Roberts bed at the bottom, while Bo climes to the top. The last to lie down was Robert, and when he was comfortable he feels Lee press himself against his side. And the last thing Robert thinks about before drifting to sleep is what he will do next in the search for "The Order". What will he even do tomorrow?


	7. Chapter 7: The Order

_This is not even part of my plans,_ Robert thinks while he walks through a corridor, looking for a small box. In the box he is looking for are some important cables, and his task is to see if any of the cables is loose. It has been a week since he arrived here with Bo, Lee and James, and he has mainly become the janitor of the place. It has become his job to look after the smaller problems in the building, like caring for the lights, cables and etc. And when he is not doing that he is an assistant for his father, helping out with the various tests the old doctor was proceeding with. Why Robert didn´t think that this wasn´t part of his plans was because he thought that he wouldn´t be so occupied. He planned to have some time over to plot his next move concerning "The Order", but no, James has to spoil it. And thus, Robert has been slightly irritated on the subject for the last day.

While he mumbles about how resent events wasn´t suiting him he finds the box, opens it and takes a peek inside._ It´s unbelievable how hard it is not to spill it all out just to get some time alone. Lee seems to have a better time keeping a secret._ He sees a switch and pushes it, causing the electricity to shut down in the cables.

- That´s it, he hears his father´s voice in a nearby com on the wall. The power´s down. Now, see what´s wrong with it and fix it, if you can.

- Yeah, yeah, the technical part, I know what I´m doing, Robert mumbles out loud, even when he knows that his father can't hear him unless he press and holds the speak-button on the com.

He checks all cables, one at the time, and finds the loose one just after a few minutes._ But seriously, what will I do to get out of here without causing suspicion. To find "The Order" might take some time, and travel all the way to Commonwealth might take even longer. Dad said that "The Order" has come here at some times; it might be an alternative to just stay and wait for them to come again. But how long will that take?_

Robert finishes attending to the not-so-loose-anymore cable and pushes the switch again, making the electricity to come back.

- Good work, Robert, his father talks thru the com again. Come back here, we still have a lot to do.

Robert shuts the door to the box and starts to walk back to the big "aquarium", as he usually calls the big purifier. For him, he can't get the word aquarium go away from his mind as he looks at it, and that is to his father´s big amusement. _Maybe I should wait just a little longer before trying to leave; it is a shame if I miss them, if they do come here._

As he walks back to the purifier he notice that many of the soldiers stationed in the corridors goes towards the entrance. He shrugs of the urge to go look what´s happening for himself however when he sees one of them walking towards him.

- Sorry, sir, but I think it's best for you to go find James, the soldier says. I will accompany you; I need to talk to him anyway.

- What´s this about? Robert wonders curiously.

- I will tell you when we are with James, was the only answer he gets.

And as they walk back to James Robert gets the feeling that something might be wrong. Shortly after he entered the room two familiar faces shows up.

- Bo. Lee. Are you all right?

- Yes, we are, Bo answers, leading the child with him. Do you know anything about this?

- No, but I´m sure that we will know in a minute.

-Rob? Lee says with a slightly worried voice.

- Everything is alright, trust me, Robert reassures and goes down on his knees to give the little one a hug.

When they all three was at the same place, together with other scientists gathered and who wants to know what's happening, Robert finds that he was partly right that something was wrong. Actually, this was something that he was waiting for: it was "The Order" who paid a visit, but this time they were armed and in a higher number.

- I don´t know what´s going to happen, but to be on the safe side all non-military will be in the same place: with the purifier, the soldier, who had accompanied Robert, explained to the small mass. This room will be guarded from the outside and we recommend you to not leave it. We will deal with the situation.

- Huh, bugger, Robert mutters. How will I get information, when I can´t even speak with one out of "The Order"?

And if to make his situation even harder his father comes forth.

- Robert, good that you are here, too. I got a bit worried when I didn´t find you at first.

_Goodbye, order. Goodbye, Commonwealth. Goodbye, answers._

- Yeah, dad, I´m here.

The soldier makes his way out, and nothing happens for a few moments. But having the thought about this being his only chance nagging at him Robert just can´t wait any longer. With James being close by Robert turns discreetly to Bo.

- Go and distract my dad, he whispers to his friend.

- What will I say?

- I donno, ask about my childhood in the vault or something.

- Yeah, I have always wondered… how was it, exactly?

- Ask him, not me. Do it!

Bo makes his way to the doctor, but Lee didn´t follow.

- What will you do? the five year old boy asks.

- Later. Go with Bo. Hurry!

When the small child does as he was told Robert goes towards the door leading out from the room. And true to the soldier´s words, the door was guarded from the outside.

- What are you doing? one of the guards asks. Get back in there.

- Uhm… I need to go to the bathroom really quick.

- Are you serious? No, get back in…

- Hey, do I look like a child to you, or something? I´m 23 years old, I can go to the bathroom without causing a hell out of it.

- Alright, alright. But when you are done you will be back here, on the double.

- Who are you, my mum?

And with that Robert goes towards the bathrooms, but when he rounds the corner he changes the course to the main entrance. There was no other soldiers on the way there, so it didn´t take long to be outside. It was also outside it was unusually crowded. It was even more people here at one place than people living in Megaton.

The brotherhood of steel was making a not-so-straight line as they were facing the bunch of strangers, and their backs were towards the memorial. None of them, to his pleasure, notice him. The newcomers were wearing light armor, but they were indeed armed to the teeth. They were on the opposite side of the brotherhood of steel and they were facing the memorial. Every one of them was holding guns in good quality, some has sub machines, some has rifles, and a few even with fat-men._ This might be even trickier than I thought._

Walking casual to the side, towards a hill, he tries to look like no one too important. But he sees that he gets some glances from the strangers. _They might come after me, they might not. If they do come after me all at once it will get very interesting. If only a few comes I might have a chance to get my answers._ He keeps walking to the top of the hill and then down on the other side of it, so the sight of the odd-looking crowd disappears. As soon as the sight of them is no more, his casual walk turns to a leap for the next hill. There were a few boulders making an excellent cover. He hides behind them, lying on his belly in a try to not be seen. He waits and gazes towards the first hill he had walked over.

It takes some time, but as he as hoped a few of the strangers was following him. They were only five, and made it slowly to the rocks where Robert was hiding. And as they passed the hiding place Robert carefully crawls around the boulders, so there was always the rocks between him hand them.

- Who do you think that guy was? one of them asks.

- No idea, another answers. But it was the guy seen with the target.

_The target? Lee?_

- They were seen coming here, and he is probably hiding him in that building. Too bad about those brotherhood of steels, this might be harder that the boss first thought.

The conversation might have answered some of Roberts questions, but they were only few. More questions rises in their place. Who´s the boss? Was Lee really that important? What do they want with him? _Just who are these people?_

In the middle of his chain of thoughts the five from "The Order" stops. Robert stops too, and from his angle he can see two of them between the boulders.

- This isn't feeling right, one of them says. I can´t see him anywhere.

And just in that moment there was a sound coming from the memorial, someone calling a name. Can you guess whose name, and who was shouting it?

- ROBERT!

The five turns on their heels, guns aiming in front of them. Robert cannot resist on smacking his hand in his own face. _Dad, you are an idiot sometimes._ Brotherhood of steel comes over the first hill, guns ready to fire. And the gunfight begins.

- What the?! one of the five yelps.

- Attack! one other cries.

But none of them was a match for the brotherhood of steel. One by one they were shot down. But Robert acts quickly; he hops forth and takes one from behind. Before the man can react he was dragged backwards, away from the fight and to the safety behind the rocks. His weapon, a submachine, was swiftly removed from him and the pipe of the gun was pressed against his back.

- Resist and I make the last moments of your life excruciating.

The threat might have been farfetched; Robert would never torture someone. He cannot even kill a person if it isn´t in self-defense. But he says the threat nevertheless, and do so with such a convincing voice the man does not fight back. And seconds after was all the man's friends gone. From the position Robert was he can see the brotherhood of steel coming closer.

- Talk fast. Who is your boss?

- H-h-he… N-no one knows his real name, but he is called Shadow. No one has even seen his face; he is always standing behind a black curtain. P-please don't kill me.

- What does he want with the boy?

- I-I-I don´t know.

Robert sighs. _Still few answers._ The brotherhood of steel comes even closer; they were just a few meters from the rocks now. The question he asks himself is what he should do with the prisoner. Should Robert kill him, or let him live? What will the brotherhood of steel do with him? Then Robert gets an idea.

- The order is at Commonwealth, right?

- Yes.

- Do you know the way?

- Yes.

This might go wrong, but he needs to do something.

- Let´s make a deal, Robert offers. You show me the way, and I will make sure no one kills you. What do you say?

The pause after must have been a few seconds long, but it felt like much longer.

- Deal, the prisoner finally says.

Robert bolts up, helps the man up on the way, and leads the prisoner towards the brotherhood of steel, with the gun pipe still pressed at the prisoner´s back.

- Hey, make way!

The soldiers halt on the spot and moves out of their way. They follow the prisoner with their gaze, and with the big, faceless helmets it made them quite chilling combined with the lack of words.

- What are you staring at? Robert defends him. This is my prisoner. Back off!

They make their way back to the memorial, with the soldiers tight behind them. And in the front of the entrance was James standing, worried over where his son is and about the son´s wellbeing.


	8. Chapter 8: Out and going… again

**Author note: Warning, reading this note is adviced.** In this chapter contains a part that are a little more bloody than I usually allowes myself to write. I am very unused to rate my own work so I don´t really know if this is rate T material or rate M material. I simply write this warning to be absolutly sure that you know this. **Readers, you have been warned.**

* * *

- What is it with you?

James was angry, confused and mildly perplexed all at once over what his son has done, and Robert knows it. But unlike the doctor, Robert was pleased with what he´s done. He had now a guide to Commonwealth and "The Order", and might get all the answers he wants. And maybe, in the end, set a stop for the hunt of Lee. The older of the two don't know what his son knows of course, and therefore have all right to be in this mood. According to Robert, even if James did know it might not matter; the doctor would still be angry over what happened just 15 minutes before.

- Are you out of your mind? James carries on scolding. What were you doing, walking away like that? You could have died!

- I know.

- Why did you do that? Well, answer me.

- You wouldn't understand.

- Don't be ridiculous, it is obvious that you have something going on. And after that stunt you pulled off I´m certain it is something bad.

To have his dad guessing what he is up to makes a small smile appear on Robert´s face. In his mind it was funny that the old man judges him for something like this._ He is allowed to have secrets, but not me? He is allowed to take risks, but not me? _But, knowing that he should still keep silent of what he is up to, he tries to act innocent of it all.

- Alright, Robert says and turns to his father. Humor me, what do you think I´m doing?

- Mostly with lying to and deceiving your own father. I know that you have lived in Megaton for quite some time, and that Bo isn´t Lee´s father.

- Why do you believe I´m living in that dump?

- Because many there have told me, and also that you told them not to tell me. They told me a lot what you've done for them too.

_Damn. Who can I trust with a good lie these days? I wonder if they told him anything about me and Lee._

- And what about Bo not being Lee´s real father?

- Come on, you don't think I can't see something like that? And besides, they told me about that, too.

_Damn, damn, DAMN._

- You won't let me have anything for myself, do you?

- Not when it is something like this. Where did you find that boy? And who is that man?

- That´s my business, something you should stay out of.

- Don't be like that, Robert. You need to tell me…

- No! Get out of my way.

Robert walks past his father and towards the corridor to the living quarters.

- Don't turn your back on me, his father says, his eyes following the son.

The young man doesn't stop, but keeps on walking.

- Robert! James tries again, to stop his son in his rampage, but to no vain.

Just when Robert was to cut a corner James talks one last time, about a thing that makes the son stop dead in his tracks.

- I know he is a slaver.

Pause.

- What? Robert says, almost in a whisper.

- He has a scar on his wrist, James firmly continues. The slavers over at Paradise Falls inflict such a scar on traitors.

Robert knows this, he has always done. Bo does come from Paradise Falls and he is a slaver. Or rather, he was. As many in the world do, Bo got the misfortune to get in bad company which led to regrettable circumstances. And for a very long time he lived among monsters in human shapes.

- He is not like that, Robert reassures with his back still turned to the doctor, now angry on his father for having suspicion of his friend. He never really was. He was trapped, dad. Trapped and desperate for a way out… a little like I once was.

- Slavers is not to be trusted, Robert. You know that.

- Even such as Bo?

- Yes, even him.

-… you are wrong about him, Robert quietly speaks after a still second.

- Robert, how can you put a boy in the care of a slaver?

Robert turns in such a speed that his hair stands out of his head.

- HE IS NOT A SLAVER!

The sudden outburst from his son gets James to back one step on pure instinct. The older man has never seen such anger in those eyes, not even in their first conversation back in Megaton. But the doctor keeps his ground, and speaks back in a slightly higher and firmer tone.

- Have you even seen what slavers can do?

-… yes, once, Robert says, almost growling with anger, to his father. And I don't ever want to see it again.

Then he turns away and hastily walks around the corner. Robert stops for nothing, he just keeps on going. He had it with James; it is high time to get away, to investigate "The Order". But he has to change his plans; Bo and Lee have to come with him. After this conversation with James they cannot stay here. So Robert has to quickly pack his things, find Bo and Lee, get the prisoner and then be on his way. But how will he keep Lee in safety in all this?

* * *

The prisoner, been in imprisonment for 20 short minuets, was already in the interrogation room. Even after Robert insisting he should take care of him, the leaders of brotherhood of steel want to question the prisoner about the strange things happening out in the wastes, and in particular about "The Order".

- Who are you working for? the interrogator asks maybe for the twentieth time.

The prisoner sits on a chair, completely defenseless, with his hands back bound and with a bloody, swollen face

- I have already told you, his name is Shadow.

- Not good enough.

A punch lands on the prisoners face. A grunt escapes his lips and stars dances in front of his eyes.

- Who is he? the interrogator tries again.

The prisoner learns early on that the truth didn´t seem to cut it, but he insists at first on being earnest in this situation. He has never been interrogated before, and now, ten minutes in, he reconsiders on being truthful. When he was it with the guy that captured him it got himself only here: to a room filled with pain. _It might not be such a good idea after all,_ he thinks for himself. _Nice going, Frank._

As the interrogation continues he gets a few more punches to the face, and once and a while a punch in the stomach. The prisoner, or Frank, asks himself again and again why he is here, what his purpose is, because he has seriously doubts about himself. How could thinks go so wrong? One second he helps the Commonwealth, maybe the most sophisticated settlement in the whole Capital wasteland. And the other second he is here, being punished for his actions.

- For the last time, tell me what I want to know, the interrogator demands.

- I have told you everything I know.

The interrogator raises his clenched fist to strike again, but then he pauses. They both hear the door to the room open, and a person comes in. Frank recognizes him as his capturer, or Robert as he has heard others call him. Robert raises a hunter rifle and aims at the interrogator.

- Untie him, and then go to the side, Robert orders and sign with the rifle to hurry.

The interrogator gets a nasty face, but does as he´s told. _My ass might be saved, for now,_ Frank thinks when he feels the ropes around his wrists to lose up. When he is free Robert shows him out the door.

- Hurry up, he demands.

* * *

Robert, Bo, Lee and Frank run as fast as they can. They didn´t stop until they was gasping for air, their legs begs for a rest. And with Franks blue marks and aching stomach it was hard to keep the pace, but with two men threatening him with one hunting rifle etch he did his best.

- Man, that was something, Bo comments while bending over while he gathers himself.

- Yeah, it really was, Robert says.

- Did you plan for this?

- Nah, this was improvisation.

Bo gets closer to Robert and put a hand on his shoulder.

- Don't improvise again, ´kay?

- How are you feeling, mister? Robert hears Lee asks, and when he looks at the small boy he sees that the question was directed to Frank.

Frank was still bloody, with blue spots on his face. Robert still doesn't know the prisoners name, and he was also very suspicious of the new face. The prisoner is still one of "The Order", and might snatch Lee at any second. So Robert quickly moves forth and drags the little one away from Frank.

- What´s your name? he begins to ask the prisoner.

- Frank, the prisoner begins. Thanks for getting me out of there.

- Don't thank me. Just do what you promised, and don´t even think about touching the boy.

Robert aims at Frank with his hunting rifle to clarify his point.

- Hey, I don´t want any trouble, Frank starts and puts his hands in front of him in a surrendering position.

- A little late for that, mumbles Bo and holds out a small cloth. Here.

Frank hesitates at first, but then he snatches the fabric and starts to wipe the blood from his face.

- Start walking, Robert demands, still aiming his rifle.

- Alright, just take it easy.

With those words Frank starts to slowly stumble away, the rest following him with careful gazes.

While they walk Robert stares at Franks back all the time, with small exceptions when he checks the map his pip-boy. They were heading north alright, to where James said that Commonwealth lies. But it lies so far up north that it is outside his map. With that in mind he figures they need a lot of food, and with the stockpile they have they will not make it in a long shot. They need to stop at places along the way and buy what they need, and with Robert´s skills at hunting they can get some food if it is needed.

- Hey, Robert, Bo suddenly says out from the blue in a whisper and nods towards Frank. What do you think of him?

- That we should ditch him as soon as we get to Commonwealth, Robert answers in a hushed voice.

- So you don´t feel a little bad for him?

- What, no!

- Come on, he was mauled back there.

- Phff, yeah, I feel a little bad for that.

- Yeah. I mean, I though the brotherhood of steels was good guys. What they did can be compared even by the slavers methods.

Robert immediately remembers his last words to his dad. "_Have you even seen what slavers can do?" _James has asked, with Robert answer. "_… yes, once. And I don't ever want to see it again."_ He shakes his head, tries to get the memory away.

-… yes, I guess it can be compared.

The night comes fast over them, and they have to set camp. A campfire was made of the scares things they could find, and who was to take the first night watch was discussed. Or, at least, that was what Robert and Bo did. The first thing they do was to tie Frank up so he wouldn't escape, and he got to sit on the ground while the other two did all the work. They couldn't trust one of the order, and they don´t know anything else of the guy. He might just run for freedom when the rest of them were asleep. So Robert and Bo tie him right up, making the knots properly and tight.

Not so soon after they have a fire and Bo sits on a rock by it and keeps an eye out. Behind him lies Frank inconvenient with his hands back bound and feet bunched up, sleeping with his head facing the sky. And on the other side of the fire lies Robert, with Lee in his arms._ This with Lee sleeping with me might become a habit,_ Robert thinks._ This must stop, and soon. But maybe not know._ Some time goes by when none said anything, the night surrounding them with its dark, cold blanket.

- Rob? Lee says finally, his face light up by the fire.

- Yes?

- What will happen now?

- I don´t know. We might travel for a time.

-… are you my dad?

The sudden seriousness in the boy's voice and the question itself seemingly come out from nowhere takes Robert aback. Lee was only one year when his real parents died Robert thought that he might think him for his father. But now it proves wrong. _Can he really tell that I´m not his dad?_ The grown-up stays quiet; he doesn't know what to answer. _Should I break the truth for him that his real parents are dead? How will it affect him?_ After a minuet he decides that he does not have the heart to tell the sad truth, and that this topic should be told for another time.

- I can be your father, if you want, Robert answers.

Lee stays quiet for a time with a sad face, apparently disappointed not to get a real answer. Then he smiles at Robert.

- You make a good one.

Robert smiles back with genuine happiness. Lee can say things that warms his (Robert´s) heart, things that are simple but yet so beautiful. Robert squeezes the little one, thanking all gods that he knows of: to be a person taking care of such a boy is something he never has dreamed of before but is still so warmth full. But the future can´t escape his thoughts, and worries create a cloud in his mind, a dark cloud where all the hard questions gather. How will he keep Lee safe while taking care of the troubles at hand?


	9. Chapter 9: Bad blood and bad aftertaste

For two days they walk north, and for two days no trouble comes to pass them. On the third day their food supply is turning low, and Robert wants to head out to hunt. That way they don't need to take from the little food they are caring on. After walking half the day they finally stop.

- Stay here and prepare a fire, Robert instructs while letting his backpack on the ground. If it goes good I might be back in an hour or so, if it goes bad I might be back at nightfall. We´ll see how it turns out. Wait with lighting it up until I come back, okay?

- Sure, Bo answers.

But as Robert begins to walk away he is stopped by Bo, holding a fine grip around his arm.

- But Robert, Bo begins in a low voice and nods towards Frank. What will we do with him?

Robert ponders for a second. _Frank hasn't done anything lately that tells me he will hurt Lee, or anyone for that matter. And who knows, he might have been a little like Bo; living with bad people and don't want to risk thinking for himself due to the danger to his own life. I might give him a little faith, but just a little. I never know; he __is__ from the order and he __might__ do something soon._

- Don't bind him, Robert finally answers, the voice as low as Bo´s. But have a close eye on him, keep him occupied and keep him away from Lee.

Bo nods and lets go of the arm, then Robert goes away to hunt and scavenge for whatever he can find.

* * *

_Time? What is time? Is there time left?_ Frank is freaking out on the inside. He eyes the small boy standing by Bo. Bo haves his hunting rifle ready in one hand, balancing it on his shoulder, with his other hand griping a few dry branches from a bush. Bo looks calmly at the boy, and then he looks up. The two men´s stare meets for a second before Frank looks away. _Time. I have time, sure I have. This might be the best chance I have. It´s only to grab him and run, right?_ The big bunch of dry shrub branches under his arm is pressing against his ribs. He raises a hand and flinch a little when it makes contact with the wounds on his face. They haven´t healed that much under these two days, only the swelling has calmed down. But just a little._ Come on, Frank. Do it!_Something is stopping him, but what? Why can´t he do it?_ Is it the rifle? Maybe. But if I take him by surprise I might make it._

The tiny branches were making a tiny heap, and on the top was a few old planks, pressing down on the branches under them. It has gone surely thirty minutes now and yet have Frank done nothing. _Come on, come on, come on. Do it, Frank. Do it! What´s so hard about it?_ But always was Bo near the small boy, keeping an eye on both him and Frank. _Give me an opening, come on. One second is all I need._

* * *

One and a half hour after he left Robert is on his way back. It´s a successful trip; two mole rats, a bloatfly and no trouble on the way. The boatfly was not even planned for, but on the way back it suddenly attacks out of no-where. But it´s okay, it will only add additional food to the barbecue. It was only a little hard for one man to bring everything back to the camp.

Robert smiles to himself, it´s a good catch. But as he comes near the smile dies away when he hears a yell in the distance.

- NO!

Robert realizes quickly it´s Bo´s voice, and in a heartbeat the meat was dropped, leaved for anyone to find. Robert runs as fast as his legs can carry him.

* * *

Bo aims carefully. He was not aiming on the head, but on the legs, on the figure that runs away. A boy is thrown over the shoulder of the fleeing man. Bo fells his heart beats hardly in his chest. And in an instant he squeezes the trigger.

* * *

Robert runs, runs and runs. How long did he run? It could not been for long, but it was the longest pair of minutes in his life. And in the end, when he finally stops, he cannot help but stare. Frank lies wounded on the ground, holds his hands around a bloody ankle. Bo stands on top of him and points the rifle on the wailing man. And Lee quivers in a ball not far from them, tears runs from his eyes. A second goes by when Robert was not able to move, and then he snaps out from it. He goes over to Lee, takes the five-year-old in his arms and in a hushed and comforting manner patting the boy on the back. And in a short eternity nothing was heard but the quiet crying from a scared child and the pained gasps from a wounded man.

Two weeks go by, miles were covered and a quarrel or two comes up to the surface. The arguments were mostly between Robert and Frank, and were about what direction they should take. When Robert wants to take a detour to avoid trouble Frank wants to go head on, right through the danger. And they have each reasons to argue with. Robert wants to keep Lee and the rest of the small group out of harm's way, while Frank wants to get to their destination as soon as possible so he can go his separate way and go on with his life, or so he claims. Robert suspects that it might not be true and is more wary than ever before of the man. With Bo easing things out, successfully keeping the clashes to a minimum, they have come a long way. But not far enough, it is still a long way to Commonwealth. And let's not forget the new injury Frank obtained on his ankle, without it he might have more energy to fight Robert. But being forced to limp thru a seemingly endless desert could drain on anyone's powers, even if the wounds on his face have almost fully healed these after two weeks. It really hurt for Frank to walk the newest wound was slowly healing.

At times Robert swears on that he sees something move in the far distance in the last days. He could never see what it was; it was only a small movement. Sometimes it was at the direction where they have come from, sometimes at the direction they were heading. In the beginning he thought it was the brotherhood of steel coming after them, sent by his father. But when the movement never caught up with him and the small group, or even came near them, he dismisses that thought. _It might only be my imagination, or just some animals, maybe._

They have stopped at a small settlement once to resupply a few days ago, but now they have to do it again. Food and ammunition was running scarce, and the next stop was not far away. But this time it´s a bigger town not far over the edge of Robert´s map; it´s crowded with people and the streets was like a cramped labyrinth. And because Robert was blind due to no map he must rely more on Frank than ever before, a concept Robert don´t like at all. The group has not sustained any more misfortunes. But by now there is no doubt bad blood between Robert and Frank.

They stop briefly outside the city.

- I want you to always keep an eye on him, Robert orders Bo while he keeps two narrowed eyes on the man he hates so much. Be close and don't let him out of sight.

- Are you sure about this? I mean, this whole thing might just go wrong. What if he tries something again?

- No, he will not. Not as long as I´m here. I will have my eyes on him, too.

- He might run away and disappear into the masses. Then we lose our only way to find Commonwealth.

- I will not allow that to happen. Come on, let's go inside.

Then, without any more comments or worries from Bo, the group goes on into the city, with Bo and Frank in the lead and Robert and Lee walking behind. And even when they kept to the outer areas it was very cramped.

In the hours they were browsing, buying and packing not once was Frank left for a second, not even a fraction of a second, near Lee; there was always one of the other two grown-ups between them, staring at him with a hand ready on a hunting rifle. And Frank was smart enough not to try another attempt to kidnap the boy. Thus the small group makes their way out of town earlier than Robert has anticipated. But he was still on his guard, and that night was Frank once again tied up from head to toe.

They were again sitting by the fire. The night has, as every end of the day, covered the wasteland in almost complete darkness. Lee was finally asleep in the improvised bed Robert has made for him. Frank was lying in an awkward way with the ropes bound around his legs and hands. Even when he had a harsh day behind him he seems to be just half asleep. Robert and Bo were sitting side by side, both looking at the fire and talks.

- What are we really doing, Rob? Bo asks. We are going to Commonwealth, and then what?

- Finds the "The Order", drags this "Shadow" out in the open and talk some sense in to him.

Bo looks up, not really believing his ears. He looks at his friend with a disbelieving face.

- Really? That's the plan?

- Jepp. I bet we need to make up the smaller details as we go.

Bo looks back at the fire and there is silence between the two,only the creaking from the fire hears in the background**.** It was Bo who breaks it after a few seconds.

- I have been thinking. I might not come with you much further, he says with a serious voice.

- What? Why?

- You remember what you told me at Megaton? How you told me that my job in all this was to look after Lee with the brotherhood of steel? Well, look at us now. I and Lee were supposed to be back at the memorial, and you were to take this trip, Rob. Alone. And yet we two are out here. And we have this guy as a prisoner and we makes him show the way.

Robert sighs, remembering that things have become a bit more complicated.

- I know. It was not really how I planned it from the start.

- Then how do you know this with the Shadow will work out as planned? Does anything work out as planned for you? Bo wonders, suddenly a bit angry.

- Hey, listen to me, Bo. We can make this happen, but only if you are with me.

- This was not what you asked of me back at Megaton. I wasn't agreeing to this. Do you know what kind of memories only this with Frank brings back? Paradise Falls, Rob. This reminds me of being a slaver, and that is not pleasant memories.

Bo gets a pained facial expression while he speaks. Robert gets worried, he didn´t know this. Bo hasn't given the slightest hint. And after the small shock is over Robert begins to speak with a little remorse in his voice.

- I´m… I´m sorry for that. I was caught up with… why didn´t you say something?

- I was trying to handle it on my own, but it just gets worse and worse. I have nightmares, Rob.

- … damn… sorry, man, Robert says quietly, unable to say anything else.

He had so much else to think about that he didn't realize that he might hurt a good friend of his.

- … so… I wonder if you can handle this alone, Bo speaks.

- Of course I can´t. It needs two for this, especially if Frank tries to kidnap Lee again.

- Thought so. Maybe you ought to stop with this madness.

- I can´t just stop with this. I bet the order knows for certain that I have Lee by now, and they might be onto us.

Robert pause, he straightens himself as a thought enters his mind. And then he speaks again with more worry than ever before.

- In fact, they should be onto us. Have you seen any strange movement in the distance lately? Even behind us?

- No, I haven't, Bo answers, now a little uncertain of what Robert is talking about.

- I certainly have. What if it´s them?

Bo gets the idea when he hears that question, but he is still a bit uncertain about this seeing-a-movement-in-the-distance-thing. He himself hasn't seen anything.

- And why haven't they attacked? Bo hangs on.

Robert makes a small gasp after a more uneasy thought hits him.

- They know we are going to Commonwealth.

When Bo doesn't get it Robert goes on.

- Think about it; why do all the work themselves when only providing some cover from behind the scenes is so much easier. They might just escort us!

- … seriously?...

- It must be it. We haven't meet, or even seen, any dangerous predators. No brotherhood of steel, no raiders, no nothing.

- Brotherhood?

- Yeah, my dad can't possibly let go of me that easy. He has always wanted me safe, and if I know him correctly he has sent soldiers to get me back. It must be the order who´s stopping them.

- But how can you be so sure?

Robert gets up from the ground; he looks out over the desert in hope to get a glimpse of what's out there.

- When I captured Frank only a small group was killed; the group that I lured away. There were a lot of them that didn´t come after me. What did they do, disappeared into thin air? When they heard gunshots and screams from their friend, why didn't they come to aid them?

Bo stands up too; he first stares at Robert, then out on the distance.

- You really think that they are out there? he asks with a low voice.

- Maybe they are, or maybe I have just imagined everything. Anyhow, we must be careful. If they are not escorting us they should attack us soon, or at least do something. Lee is important to them, for whatever reason, and it should be logical that they want to take him by any means.

Robert looks down on Frank, who sleeps in his awkward position.

- Maybe he holds the answers, Robert continues.

- Maybe, Bo echoes.


	10. Chapter 10: With a camera come memories

**Author note: **Hello, world. No I´m not dead. I was just taking a long break from the writing. I had to do some other important things, and I had also som difficulty to go on with the story. It´s one of those black-outs or whatever. Anyway, I just want to tell you that I might not be able to write in the quantity that I did before because of these "other important things". Also, this might be the shortest chapter, but I will try to make all of them around 2.000 words or more from now on. No promise, though.

* * *

As the night becomes day Robert was very tired. He hasn´t got any sleep, because he have thought on what to do. So he has offered to sit guard and has let Bo get a good night's sleep. The whole night Robert has stared at the horizon and let the thoughts overtake him with the hunting rifle in his lap, knowing that no danger will overcome him.

Bo wants to go back home, leaving Robert to keep Lee safe and guard Frank all by himself. Robert knows that he can't keep everything rolling alone; he needs someone to keep his back. But Bo is right; this is not what he agreed to do back in Megaton. And he does not get paid, nor is it family matters; he has all rights to leave. But right now is not a good time to do so, at least not for Robert.

On another matter; Frank might know what's circling around them, keeping them safe and who escort them. They're no doubts "The Order" but Robert don't know much about them, except for it being a part of Commonwealth and wants their hands on Lee. Robert wants to know more about them, like how many are they? What are their tactics? And what do they want with Lee?

And on top of that, Robert and his group are getting closer to Commonwealth. It´s soon time to plan how to deal with the situation. Should he force his way in? No, he needs an army to do that. Sneak in? Yes, that is more suitable. But don´t "The Order" and the whole Commonwealth know that he is coming? They are surely ready for the "unexpected" arrival by now, thanks to the "escort".

When the sun has made it clear over the horizon Robert thought it will be the best to wake everyone up. But he started with Bo, because Robert wants to talk with him some more.

- Bo, wake up, Robert says while shaking Bo´s shoulder slightly.

The sleeping figure stirs a little after the long and deep time of unconsciousness, but not completely. Bo gets a troubled face, and, with his eyes still shut, he starts to whimper like a frighten child.

* * *

Blood… everywhere he sees it´s blood-red. He hears faraway screams behind him. He runs… runs… and runs. He tries to get away. But how much he tries he can't outrun his past. The screams come closer and closer. When the voice is right behind him he stops and turns around. And what he sees is…

* * *

- Bo?

Robert voice cuts thru the nightmare, and when Bo opens his eyes he sees that the world no longer is blood-red.

- You alright?

As Robert speaks he looks at his friend with concern, wondering if Bo was really serious with the nightmares. _Can a 33 years old person still have bad dreams?_

- Uhm… wheem…?

But when the older one of them finally gets to his senses he quickly act as nothing has happened, giving Robert the look which means "it´s nothing to worry about, I'll get over it".

- What is it? Bo asks while he stretches his muscles in his legs and arms.

- You sure you alright? Robert keeps at it.

After stretching the muscles in his limbs Bo sits up with tired eyes.

- What is it? he asks again, ignoring the question from Robert completely.

After giving a moment of thought if he should let this pass Robert sits down next to his friend and places the rifle on the ground in front of him. _It might be for the past to pick up this conversation another time. I have other things I want to, and that we need to, discuss._

- I want to talk, Robert says.

Bo stays quiet while he tries to rub his eyes awake. Then he looks at Robert and speaks.

- About what?

- You leaving.

- Oh.

Bo straightens up and makes himself comfortable.

- Do you really want to leave now?

- Maybe not now, but when I have the chance.

Robert nods, but was still unsure when this "chance" will reveal itself. It could be anytime.

- So… how do you want us to do this? We can´t really turn around now, we are getting near(?).

- Of course not. And as you said yesterday night; you need me.

- So it´s fine if you tag along a bit longer.

- Yes, I will.

He was glad that Bo wants to go further, even if this wasn´t a part of the original plan.

- And Bo, …? Robert begins.

The man in question turns his head and looks at the person sitting at his side, curious to hear what comes next.

- … remember; after this I owe you.

Bo smiles and nods, remembering the promise Robert have made back in Megaton. Then the two of them sat there quiet, not moving nor speaking, both wondering what to come. It was still, not a breeze touched them. Robert was at lost with himself, as many times before, and he wondered how he will handle the situation before him. And it stays that way until Frank began to move, waking up from his sleep.

- Come on, Frank. You must tell us everything that you know of.

It has not been that long since the prisoner has awakened and a rain of questions was aimed at him. The ropes around his hands and feet have not been untied and it feels like being integrated… again. But this time no punches were aimed at his face if he didn´t want to, or couldn´t, answer.

- About the shadow? Frank asks hesitantly. Sorry, you already know everything that I do about him.

- No, not him, Robert says, angry to go thru this.

He still has the fear of losing Lee with the memory of the kidnap attempt fresh in his mind, and it is a good reason for him to be hateful towards the tied up man.

- We want to know about the order and the Commonwealth, Robert continues. What are they doing over there? How many are they? Something that can be tied to whatever that is so important with Lee? Anything.

Frank closes his mouth and looks first at Robert, then at Bo and last back at Robert.

- No.

- Why not? Bo wonders.

- Because one, if I do tell you more than I already have I will surely be killed if HE finds out and lays his hands on me. Two, what do I get in exchange? And three, I don´t trust you.

- Well, we don´t trust you either, buddy! Robert almost shouts, but quickly reminds himself that the escort, who might or might not are nearby, are able to hear if he tries hard enough.

- Hey, easy man, Bo says in a try to calm Robert down.

- I know, I know. I just need a minute. Good luck with this.

Robert walks away from the other two men, and a few steps away he stops. He looks out on the desert, and tries to calm his nerves. Behind him he hears how Frank and Bo speak with each other, but he doesn't care to listen fully. It smothers into a mumble that have no meaning. Minutes goes by with him standing there, waiting for something to happen, and not noticing the small figure making its way towards him from behind.

- Rob? a small voice asks.

Robert looks at his side, and there stands Lee. So small and puny, the five-year-old looks up with big eyes and gives out a hand for Robert to hold. The older of them grabs the hand and carefully holds it.

- What is it, Lee?

- Can we play?

Robert smiles. It was some time since he played with the child. The last time must have been in Megaton, or was it in the memorial? _Even if it was in the memorial it must have been more than two weeks or something._ And Robert wonders why Lee hasn't said anything about play until now. _Have he entertained himself when he was bored? Did he see that I and Bo was busy and didn't want to disturb?_

- Play? Robert asks with a smile. What do you have in mind?

- I don´t know, something.

- Something, huh? Well, what about this?

And with that Robert takes hastily the little one under the arms, and in one move the child was in the air, laughing and screaming with joy. They were spinning, almost dancing, and both of them were happy. This is the old Robert, the one back in Megaton. Not the one that always seems troubled and worries about the future. It was the Robert that was coming home early from work sometimes to play games.

- What about this, huh? Is this fun enough?

Lee laughs even more and gives Robert a smile, an unforgettable face of pure love and happiness. _Oh, God, what I´ll give for a camera. This would be a perfect picture._ But almost all the cameras have been lost since long, and there is a high chance that all the ones in working conditions is scattered among the many vaults. A sad reminder for Robert of where he comes from, or where he for long thought he comes from. And for a second he sees his father do this exact same thing with a five-year-old Robert.


End file.
